


City Of Angels

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Rare Pairing, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Jeff Hardy as a runaway newly planted in LA, meeting Adam in a club, and the relationship that ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheeky Cherub

Jeff had moved to LA three months ago and during that time, all he's accomplished is working at a local clothing store to pay the rent for his ratty little apartment. He knows nothing of the nightlife of LA because in the few months he's been living there, he's only managed to make it to work and the corner store to buy the occasional groceries. Mostly he just eats take out.

He isn't happy here, but anything is better than home. Home means a family that doesn't accept him, and the pain that radiates through his body at the thought of it makes him glad he's gotten away. His dad's face when Jeff told him that he was gay; the pure hate had been like a knife to his heart, but that was a walk in the park compared to his brother's reaction. Mathew, who had taught Jeff everything he knew, the man he looked up to, had spit in his face and walked out. That was all he could handle, and in that moment he had packed up what few things he owned and drove clear across the country before he'd managed to stop. He thought that somehow the City of Angels might comfort him and make North Carolina a distant memory, but alas the ache in his core never leaves.

 

"Three months in this godforsaken place and the only people you know are your coworkers," Jeff mutters to himself as he brushes his fingers through his rainbow locks in irritation.

He peers into the mirror in disdain as he surveys his appearance. Tonight was the night he was going to go out, he was going to be social, and he was going to make a new acquaintance.

"Even if it kills me," he finishes aloud.

He runs his hand over his jeans, the black denim hugs every inch of his lower body and he can't help but feel self-conscious because they seriously leave nothing to the imagination. If that wasn't enough, his top is fiery red mesh and from his last rib down, the shirt had been slashed to show off his midriff. The tattered ends leave his navel ring exposed and it glints as he turns from one side to the other. His nerves are on edge, so much so that the sparkle of his navel ring reminds him that he'd meant to change out his lip ring. He sighs to himself as he grabs the glow-in-the-dark ring and quickly exchanges it with the ring in his lip. Then he's ready to go. Well physically ready to go, he thinks to himself as he notes his trembling fingers.

"Calm the fuck down Jeff," he drawls out loud. "Just because you're a small town boy living in a big new city doesn't mean you shouldn't go out and have a good time. In fact it's more than about time because now you're fucking talking to yourself in third person," he grumbles, traipsing from the bathroom and into the living room to grab his wallet before heading out the door.

 

He looks nervously up at the building in front of him. The vibe isn't unpleasant, but his nerves rattle in protest all the same as he stands awkwardly in line waiting to pay his entrance fee. Of all the places in LA he'd found, he was most curious about Cheeky Cherub as it boasted the prettiest boys.

"ID sir?" The bouncer's deep voice creeps over Jeff's skin as he holds it out for inspection. The flashlight glares up at his face for a moment as the bigger man compares Jeff's picture ID to his face. When he's satisfied, the bouncer gruffly informs him of the cover charge. Jeff swiftly hands over the money and the man steps away from the door long enough to let him pass. He almost chuckles to himself as he notices the golden gate painted on the door. What has he gotten himself into?

Jeff steps inside and is taken aback by the thump of music; so strong that he's sure it's running through his veins. Then the scents invade his nose, alcohol, cologne, and something that distinctly smells of his childhood. It's then he finally looks around and notices the hundreds of bubbles floating through the air. His heart clenches in his chest as he remembers the hours he and Matt had spent running through the yard in the summer, blowing bubbles, running through the sprinkler, and just being kids. That scent is one that doesn't leave you, he thinks to himself as he absorbs the rest of his surroundings. Hundreds of writhing dancers on the dance floor, bars lined with fluff to make them look like clouds, and everything looked pure and clean. There wasn't a black item in the club with the exception of the clothing on some of its patrons. It is then he notices the angels scattered throughout the shifting crowd. There are several men in white feathery wings, wearing nothing but white g-strings and an abundance of glitter so their bodies give off an almost ethereal shimmer. They dance among the masses, their bodies gyrating to the ever-changing beat as men fall over themselves to be chosen as their dance partner. It's fascinating, and Jeff stands stock still only inches inside the establishment, watching for several minutes until he spots _him_.

"What a beautiful creature," he mumbles to himself as he watches the gorgeous man gyrate, head thrown back, locks of purple hair falling like an sugar plum river down his back. He feels as if a magnetic force is pulling him and his feet move of their own accord in the direction of the magnificent, shimmering being. Before he knows it, he's standing a few feet from the angel and he notes sparkling blue eyes and pale arms marked with angel kisses. How ironic, Jeff thinks to himself as he stands frozen, waiting, waiting for that sexy man to finish with his current partner and beckon him forward.

In the meantime he takes in what he can see of the body before him. Those gorgeous eyes slip shut, and his lips part slightly as he sways against the gentleman in front of him. Jeff is transfixed, staring at the sensual pink tongue that peaks out and licks that full lower lip. He finds himself mimicking the action when suddenly those eyes open and are right on him. He gasps as the intruder moves away and the rest of the angel's lean form comes into view. He's not a body builder but he's well defined, Jeff notes as the angel's curling finger draws him forward into his orbit. Warm hands in his pull him forward and a soft breath at his ear makes him shiver.

"Looking mighty sinful tonight," the voice croons softly. "My name is Adam."

He turns his head so that his lips are at Adam's ear. "Jeff… the name's Jeff," he repeats nervously as the purple haired vixen presses their bodies closer together. "Nice to meet you," he finishes before pulling back slightly to look in Adam's eyes. They're even more amazing up close, and Jeff smiles genuinely for the first time in months, feeling embraced by the angel and his pure, honest eyes.

Their bodies grind together and time passes by unnoticed as Jeff takes in the details. Bright blue eyes rimmed with silver, powdered shadow a shade of chrome coats Adam's lids, but when he notices that Adam even has freckles on his lower lip, it's all he can do to not reach up and taste them. No, instead he gazes at the spatter of angel kisses that go down to the angel's shoulders, which sparkle, but nothing can hide the freckles that seem to cover his entire body. For a moment, Jeff wonders if they are everywhere and almost wants to ask. Damn being a polite southern boy.

Adam's mouth turns up in a pixie grin as he leans into Jeff, rocking their torsos together, their obvious attraction to one another evident, and then Adam presses his lips into Jeff's and everything in his world disappears except for the feel of angel lips on his. Nothing has ever felt better, and considering the amount of men he's been with through the years, that says a lot about Adam. The kiss sparks a physical yearning but at the same time, something about it makes Jeff feel afraid for reasons he can't figure out right then.

Starting to panic, he pulls out of Adam's grasp, and the confused look that crosses Adam's features wrenches his heart. He closes the distance once more until he's close enough that Adam can hear him over the music.

"I… I have to go… I'm sorry… I can't do this… I shouldn't be here." The words rush from his lips as the tears burn in his eyes. But before he can pull away, Adam's warm fingers grasp his wrist and Jeff finds himself being tugged along until they reach the bar.

"Hey Tony… can I get a pen up in here man?" Adam asks as he grabs a napkin. Tony tosses a pen at his head and he catches it, reflexes like a cat. He quickly jots down his name and number and shoves the napkin into Jeff's back pocket before finally releasing his wrist. "Listen I don't know what's got you so flustered, but if you need someone to talk to about it, call me."

He gives Adam a watery smile before dashing from the bar and into the bustling streets.

 

Jeff's mind is a blur and the next thing he knows, he's shoving the key into his apartment door and stumbling inside. His insides feel like they're being torn apart and he gasps as he collapses. His knees hit the carpet and the tears stream down his cheeks as he cries, feeling lost and vulnerable to the mysterious fear gripping his heart. But quickly his thoughts turn to home and he begins to mourn the loss of the comfort and love it used to bring. Then the tears come in such waves that he's not sure at what point he finally calms enough to see straight.

The sense of loss he feels envelops him like a sorrowful jacket. He tries and fails to pull himself up from the floor, so instead he crawls into the bedroom. With one last pitiful surge of energy he manages to get onto the bed and then his limbs go limp as the tears flood him anew.

"Matt… god Matt why… I miss you… you were the only one… you were the only one who was there for me when mom died… and now… oh God!" His voice cracks as it echoes into the darkness. "I need you Matt… I can't do this without you… you were always there to pick me up… Matty I've fallen." The words continue to stream from his lips until sleep finally comes.

 

Jeff thrashes, arms flailing desperately as his heart races. He's back home and Matt's there. His Matt, arms wide to embrace him, smiling that lopsided smile of his, brown eyes warm. The scent of honeysuckles fills the summer air and the creak of the front porch swing is music to Jeff's ears, and it's home. Everything he's missed so much. He leaps into Matt's arms, but what should be a solid form dissipates around him. Scenes of his final day in North Carolina suddenly flash before him like a movie in a gut wrenching sequence and he knows all too well the ending, but it doesn't make the final blow any softer.

He jumps straight up in bed, eyes wide and staring into the fading image that's burned into his mind. "Matt," he whimpers as he looks back as his tear-stained pillow. The sheets are wet and the chills of the cooling sweat cause goose bumps to rise up along his still clothed body. He stands in the darkness and fumbles until he makes it to the bathroom.

As he looks at his reflection in the mirror he sees his clothes, reminding him of the Cheeky Cherub, and "Adam," he says aloud as he looks down at the mesh shirt, glinting and sparkling in the light. Everything floods back to him at once and he reaches into his back pocket as he remembers what Adam had said to him. He pulls out the napkin and sets it oh so gently by the sink… just incase, he thinks to himself. He doesn't want to need anyone, he wants to be able to get through this himself, but on the off chance that he needs an ear… Yeah.

Jeff runs his fingers tentatively over the red mesh, and when he pulls them away they glitter. He stares at his fingers and wonders why he had such a strong reaction to Adam. Something about this man tugs at a place he hasn't been touched before and it scares him. Scares him to the point that he reaches to the sink and grabs Adam's number. With a deep breath he tosses it into the trashcan, strips out of his clothes, takes a piss, and heads back to bed in hopes of a dream-free sleep. Hopes are futile, he thinks as his mind drifts away.

 

You know those dreams, where you realize you're dreaming because everything is slightly fuzzy around the edges? Well that is exactly the realization that Jeff comes to when his eyes flutter open. He knows he's not awake, but part of him wants this to be real. It's the first dream he's had in months that wasn't a nightmare. It's not a nightmare, he muses to himself; in fact, he would venture to say that it's Heaven. No really it is.

He laughs and it sounds like music as it reverberates around him. The wispy white clouds under his bare feet are cushy and he toes at them curiously while breathing in the purity around him. He smiles as the scent takes him back… his mom hanging freshly washed laundry out on the clothes line. The scent when it was dry was amazing; it was the aroma of sunshine and everything pure in the world all wrapped into the clean sheets. This place smells like sunshine, and for a minute he imagines his momma with her dress blowing in the breeze as she collected the sheets off the line. Just as a tug of sadness creeps in, a voice in the distance pulls him out of that impending black hole.

"Jeff," the voice lilts, the sound curling around him like a warm blanket. "Lay down, sweet boy." The voice comes again and this time Jeff shudders with anticipation, of what he isn't sure, but he does as he's commanded. The clouds swaddle him and he nestles there for a moment, waiting for that beautiful sound again. He blinks, and then his vision focuses on a pair of iridescent wings. Those wings sprout from a very freckled bare back, and he realizes in that instant exactly what he's seeing and then the sparkling being before him turns around.

Jeff gasps at the beautiful, pristine smile gracing Adam's lips because his lips lie, and his eyes are nothing but sin. They dance with blue fire and for a moment Jeff is sure that the embers will spill out and consume him.

Adam floats down to settle beside him and he gets a really good look at those wings and the large expanse of freckled skin that surrounds them. The angel turns his face so that their eyes meet. Jeff glances at the wings and back at Adam, his brows raised in a question. Adam nods his permission and Jeff's fingers come up to touch the delicate shimmering feathers that are just within his reach. They're silk underneath his fingertips and he rises up to study them further. Upon closer inspection, Jeff notices that each feather has a slightly different shape and that, along with the way they're woven together, is what causes the light to bounce off of them. That is the reason the wings almost glow with the ambiance and warmth of the sun.

He brushes his fingers lightly across one wing until he reaches the place where it embeds itself into Adam's back.

"Do they… how…" Jeff whispers, his hand now resting in the middle of Adam's back.

Adam chuckles quietly as he unfurls the wings to their full expanse and they flutter softly. He turns to gaze at Jeff, his expression serious. "I feel your pain, but trust me, they'll come around."

Jeff opens his eyes, a small smile splaying his lips as the dream still sits on the edge of his sub-conscious. It dances on the tip of his memory leaving him warm, safe, and loved for the first time in a long time.


	2. The Upright Cabaret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out leads to another encounter with Adam.

The days flow into weeks and soon the Cheeky Cherub and Adam are far from Jeff's mind as he lets the monotony of work consume him. However, in the weeks since his dream of Adam the angel, he's not had one nightmare and he always wakes up feeling sun kissed with a nagging memory of white wispiness.

Whatever the change, he finds that he's happier even at work. Some days he even sings to himself as he folds the clothing for the displays. His voice carries through the store, random lines of songs in his head that have no names. It's on one of those slow days when his voice and some random melody floats and curls through the store that his boss approaches him.

His boss is a pretty lively little guy, short, and very southern, though you'd never guess it by his choice of loud We-Ho appropriate attire. To top it off he's also gay, which makes Jeff all the more comfortable. For once in his life he's not hiding who he is from an employer. It's invigorating.

"Jeff," comes his cheery little drawl.

"Mr. Bell?" Jeff looks up from his work to warm as honey eyes.

"Brad," the tiny man corrects without thinking.

"Alright, Brad," Jeff sighs and shakes his head.

"Listen Jeff, your singing…"

"Is it a problem? I'll stop." Jeff replies quickly.

"No, no, no the customers seem to love it. You sing with so much passion and I know you're new to the area, but back home did you ever perform for crowds?"

Jeff smiles and his cheeks flush. "Yeah, I used to go to a bar that had an open mic night. Though there they always wanted me to sing Sunday in the South or Copperhead Road." He laughs lightly at the memory.

"Never heard of them, but that's not important. Listen, I know this place that has an amateur night and I think you would probably like the atmosphere. Plus, baby, let's be honest, you need a social life other than work." Brad winks before walking back in the direction he'd come, leaving Jeff feeling slightly confused about his boss' bubbly nature but kind of excited about singing publicly again.

 

It's Friday, and with many nerves but plenty of enthusiasm, Jeff decides that he's going to follow up on Brad's suggestion. He dresses casually for the event knowing that it's not his clothes that he wants to shine tonight. It's been so long since he's sung for an audience that he wants his voice to have the spotlight.

He wears simple dark hunter green jeans with a light green undershirt, covered by a button up shirt. The button up matches his jeans at the bottom and slowly slides through every shade of green until it reaches white at his shoulders. He's always loved this shirt because his eyes sparkle like emeralds in it. He quickly slides into his black boots and looks into the mirror again. His hair is loose and for once he doesn't feel the need to throw it into a bun. Each shade of the rainbow is represented and he feels the need to let the colors flow freely. His hair is almost like a safety blanket. He knows that the moment he hits the stage those locks will flow into his face and comfort him until that first note leaves his lips. Then he'll be right at home.

 

Jeff takes a deep calming breath as he walks to the Upright Cabaret. Turns out that it was easy to find and only a few blocks from his apartment. It's nice to take in the atmosphere of the bustling streets around him and it soothes his mind until finally he's standing in front of a sign declaring tonight, open mic night.

He's proud that his hand is only trembling a little as he opens the door and steps inside, instantly calmer when he realizes that the entire room's attention is fully on the stage. Not wanting to disturb the performer, he quietly walks to the nearest table. As he settles into the booth a waiter comes over, smiles, and takes his drink order. Nothing too heavy when he's singing so just water will do.

"Sir, how do I go about getting added to a list to perform tonight?" he asks softly, looking up into the waiter's crystal blue eyes.

"Just give me your name and what you want to sing, and I'll add you to the list, honey," the guy says warmly.

"Name's Jeff Hardy, and I'll be singing Pearl Jam's Last Kiss. Tell the piano man not to worry. I prefer to sing a cappella." Jeff smiles brightly. Brad was right; he does love this atmosphere.

"Duly noted, sir. I'll be back in a moment with your water." The waiter wanders off to the back and it's then that Jeff finally focuses his attention on the stage. A raven-haired, tiny female is on the stage. Her beautiful voice carries out the last few notes of Somewhere Over the Rainbow and she bows her head as the lights go down. Her rendition makes him think back to Eva Cassidy's version. It isn't nearly as heart wrenching as Eva's, but it's beautiful all the same.

After a moment the spotlight beams on a tiny man wearing a tux and a huge smile. "Give it up for Alisan Porter." Applauds fill the room and then everyone settles again. "Our next performer is one of our regulars. I'm sure most of you will be happy to welcome Mr. Adam Lambert," the guy crows happily and walks off the stage. Jeff's waiter returns and quickly deposits his glass on the table, nodding to the stage before going to the back.

The lights go down and a beautiful haunting voice fills the air. "Hello world, hope you're listening, forgive me if I'm young." The words curl around Jeff and goose bumps run along his skin.

He squints into the darkness as a shadowy figure steps onto the stage. When the light comes up, his breath hitches as long, lavender hair frames an angel's face.

The next few minutes are a blur. Adam's voice leaves Jeff in a daze and as the song comes to a close he's on his feet. His feet feel like concrete, each step a conscious effort as he wars with himself. With that voice every memory of every dream floods back to him. He has to talk to Adam.

Adam's eyes lock onto his just before he walks from the stage into the crowd. His knee length coat billows behind him as he approaches Jeff. He stops, wraps warm fingers around Jeff's wrist and leans in close, lips pressed to his ear and lavender hair brushing against his cheek.

"Nice to see you again," Adam breathes into his ear. "I think you're up next, can't wait to hear you. After you're done come have a drink with me. I'll be over in that corner." Adam pulls away and points as Jeff stutters out an acknowledgement.

Adam drifts to his corner and Jeff is brought from his stupor by the sound of his own name echoing through the sound system. He shuffles his feet and before he knows it he's on the stage, all eyes trained on him as he settles himself on the stool. He looks out to the crowd and smiles hesitantly.

"Umm, well hi, my name is Jeff…. I uhh… I was going to sing some Pearl Jam tonight, but I'm just not feeling it now. I think I want to sing The Black Crowes, She Talks to Angels. This song is hard for me. It reminds me of my mother that I lost as a child. I hope I can do this justice. Please bare with me," he sighs as he takes the microphone from the stand. In his hand it's warm and comforting and his hair shades his eyes, and in that moment through those strands he glances up to catch Adam's eyes blazing warmth across his skin.

_She never mentions the word addiction  
In certain company  
Yes, she'll tell you she's an orphan  
After you meet her family_

She paints her eyes as black as night now,   
Pulls those shades down tight  
Yes, she gives a smile when the pain comes,  
The pain gonna make everything alright

Says, she talks to angels,  
They call her out by her name  
Oh yeah, she talks to angels,  
Says they call her out by her name

She keeps a lock of hair in her pocket  
She wears a cross around her neck  
Yes, the hair is from a little boy,  
And the cross is someone she has not met, not yet…

Jeff's voice cracks as the tears roll down his cheeks and he knows he can't finish it. The words are lodged in his throat. Instead he stands and makes his way off the stage. The crowd is silent as they hold a collective breath, not sure how to react to the heartbreaking performance they've just witnessed. Adam stands and starts clapping his hands. Finally the crowd relaxes, their applauds filling the room as Jeff makes his way to Adam. Adam stands and as soon as Jeff reaches him, he pulls the smaller man into a tight embrace.

"You did so good up there," Adam whispers softly in his ear. "Come on sit down. Let's talk." Adam releases Jeff and watches as he slides into the booth. Jeff's shoulders tremble slightly as he wipes at his eyes and Adam slides into the booth alongside him.

For several moments the air is filled with the sounds of Jeff's shuddering breaths and Adam gives him time to calm himself until finally he looks up from the table. One last breath and Jeff's green eyes meet his. "Thank you," Jeff whispers. "You don't know how hard that was for me. It's been a long time since I sang anything that reminded me of momma. The first time I heard it I cried, and it became a way for me to grieve her." He sighs and shakes head. He must look like a complete idiot spilling his soul to a man he'd danced with once at a club.

"Why… why did you sing it tonight?" Adam asks curiously. The warmth of his eyes calms Jeff a fraction.

"I guess now I'm grieving again. My dad and brother pretty much turned their backs on me when I came out. My brother, god, he raised me. My dad worked and if it wasn't for my brother I wouldn't be who I am today, and he won't even talk to me now. I'm mourning him like he's dead and all because I told him I was gay," Jeff whispers past the lump in his throat.

"You know, I didn't think I would see you again," Adam says, quickly changing the subject as the tears swell in Jeff's eyes. "You're the first guy at the Cheeky Cherub I've ever given my number to. I could almost taste your pain and I just wish you'd called me," he says honestly, brushing his thumb lightly against Jeff's hand.

"I guess I just wasn't ready to face it yet. I was afraid that I was going to drown in the anguish. Hmph, in fact, that night I had a horrible nightmare about home, but not one since. It wasn't until seeing you again that I realized why. My dreams have been of you, an angel you, but you all the same keeping me safe. Up until tonight all I could remember was the warmth and white. Your face jogged my memory," Jeff rambles.

"But why did you run when I kissed you?"

Jeff takes a deep breath and Adam can see the wheels in his head turning. After several minutes Jeff finally comes to the realization. "I've…I've never kissed a man in public. For a minute I guess I forgot where I was. I thought I was back home and that someone would see us, and it would get back to my family. I'm sorry about that, by that way. That night I woke up in bed, and when I went to the bathroom I was still in the clothes from the club. I-I threw away your number. I thought I could handle things myself…" Jeff's voice trails off, as he gets lost in Adam's eyes.

There's so much intensity and yet such honesty in those blue orbs, but also an abundance of heat. Jeff shivers, suddenly feeling like prey.

"Now you realize you're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy?" Adam's laugh is even beautiful, Jeff thinks to himself.

"Yeah, I guess this isn't quite like anything back home."

"Good," Adam says, and then leans in to press his lips to Jeff's.

Jeff tenses for just a second until Adam's fingers thread through his hair. His body relaxes as those fingertips massage into his scalp. Adam licks along Jeff's bottom lip until he opens up to him. His skillful tongue searches the inner recesses of Jeff's mouth until he moans and allows his own tongue to become an active participant in this sinfully delicious game. His hand, which had been clenching into the soft leather of Adam's coat, finally runs through strands of lavender silk and his other hand presses into the smooth skin at the back of Adam's neck. Jeff groans as Adam pulls back and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, and then he's sucking it and laving it with his tongue and it's all Jeff can do to think straight.

Adam finally releases him and gives him a fiery look from underneath those dark lashes. "Not so much an angel after all," Jeff breathes, his body trembling with the current that passes between them. Every nerve in his body is on fire with anticipation.

Adam just smiles, sinfully sweet. "More like the devil if you ask me," he purrs at Jeff. "But we really shouldn't rush this. I really like you Jeff, and I think I can help you if you'll let me."

With Adam's words the flames lapping at his skin die a slow death as his mind clears. Not another one-night-stand, he thinks to himself. That was back home, and here it can be different. Here I can have a relationship…_with Adam,_ his mind supplies thoughtfully. Adam's voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Jeff, you okay? I didn't mean that I'm not interested. Trust me I _am,_" Adam grabs Jeff's hand and pulls it under the table to press against the front of his leather pants, "I _really_ am, but I just think we could be something more than just a fuck." His words are laced with a moan as Jeff presses his palm into Adam's aching cock.

Jeff pulls his hand back. "Wow, sorry, didn't mean to make things worse for you Adam, but yeah I'm okay and I was actually just thinking the same thing. For once I'd like to have a proper date before jumping in the sack. Just hooking up isn't for me anymore," Jeff drawls as he wraps his fingers around Adam's. "So I guess what I'm asking is if you wanna go out and umm… wait… I think you'll have to pick the place, but I wanna take you out on a date." Jeff squeezes Adam's hand and he smiles brightly. He's feeling more confident now than he has in a long time just by the look of pure wonder in Adam's eyes.

"You mean it? You really wanna go out on a real date?" Adam inquires. "I think I may have forgotten how that works, but I know this place in Santa Monica. It's a little hole in the wall restaurant on the beach. I-I think you would really enjoy it."

"Course I mean it, and I think I may have forgotten too but we can learn together." A tiny pang hits Jeff as he realizes how much he's missed the beach. "I've not seen the sand since I left North Carolina. Matt and I used to go to the beach a lot. I miss it and I would really enjoy a beautiful meal with you."

"Then it's settled… I can come by and pick you up or we can meet here if you prefer. Tomorrow about 6pm."

Jeff laughs. "You know, it's probably better if I just meet you here. I can't actually tell you how to get to my apartment from here. I walked here and I'm rather hoping I can find my way back there tonight. I'm telling you, I've really not been out and about in LA much."

Adam giggles; I mean he actually giggles as he looks up at Jeff with those warm blue eyes. Jeff never thought in a million years he would describe blue as warm, but Adam's eyes are, and his laughter brushes over Jeff's skin like a lover. "You know I drove here tonight. Maybe I should give you a ride home, that way if we get lost you can just come crash on my couch. Can't have such a pretty guy wandering the streets of LA alone."

"Sounds like a plan to me, you ready to call it a night?" Jeff asks as his eyes once again drift over Adam's beautiful form.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. The sooner we're both home the sooner it will be tomorrow." Adam scoots out of the booth and offers his hand to Jeff, helping him slide out and onto his feet. Their eyes lock for a moment, then their lips are brushing together slow and sweet before they head hand-in-hand to the door.


	3. Hole in the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Adam have their first date.

Jeff's lips still tingle with warmth from their goodnight kiss in Adam's car. He pushes his key in the lock, strolls happily into his apartment and flicks on the overhead light. It illuminates what few possessions he owns, but suddenly everything looks brighter. The whole place takes on the perfection that only a cheerful heart can provide. Each small crack in the ceiling isn't an imperfection; in fact it adds character and charm, he thinks to himself. He pulls his shirt over his head and lets in flutter to the floor in a pool of green before flopping down on the tiny couch he found at the second hand store just a block from his house. His entire body is reverberating with his excitement for tomorrow night, so much so that he's almost buzzing with anticipation. Sleep is nowhere in sight, so instead he grabs the remote for the CD player. He lets the music wash over him as he ponders the evening's events.

The time slips by and he isn't sure at what point the thought clicks in his head, but it's a comforting realization. Tonight he made out with a man in public and no one cared. There would be no terrible rumors in the morning to ruin him, and for once in his life he was going out on an actual date with a guy. Los Angeles had turned out to be more of a blessing than he had imagined when he came here to seek comfort in this city of angels.

With those thoughts like an airy presence in his mind, he finds that peace washes over him. He no longer feels like who he chooses to love should matter to others, and for him it's a huge step in the right direction. With that calm, his body settles and soon he's yawning. He takes that as his cue to head to bed and the sooner he sleeps, the sooner he gets to see Adam again. Since Adam brought him home, he would be coming by to pick him up there at 6pm.  


[](http://s161.photobucket.com/albums/t223/pyrosgf/?action=view&current=stonebar.gif)

  
Jeff opens his eyes and stretches in his sheets, his body still warm with sleep. His mind is still hazy and sleep-lulled, but the one thing that is clear is he's got a date tonight. He sits up and rubs at his eyes as he makes a list in his mind of the things he needs to accomplish today: coffee first and foremost, clean up the apartment just in case, shower, clothes (oh god what the hell to wear), and for god's sake keep busy or you will drive yourself insane! He mentally scolds his nervousness as he rolls out of the bed and walks bare-assed to the kitchen to start his coffeemaker.

"I wonder what Adam's doing right now," he thinks aloud. Probably still sleeping if he's smart. Jeff yawns as he looks at his clock. Ten in the morning on a Saturday is not an hour he normally sees when he doesn't have to work, and considering that he went to bed after four in the morning it's a right damn miracle that he's seeing it today. If not for his nervous jitters he would probably still be sleeping. _Sleep_ he ponders longingly, knowing full well that there isn't a point in going back to bed. The nervous excitement that crawls over his skin would ensure that sleeping would be futile, but at the same time he hopes that he doesn't get sleepy during his date.

"Chill out Jeff, well figure it out together. Adam agrees that we both don't exactly know what we're doing but we'll work things out." He shakes his head and pours himself a cup of hot coffee.  


[](http://s161.photobucket.com/albums/t223/pyrosgf/?action=view&current=stonebar.gif)

  
The minutes tick by slowly as he tidies up his apartment, using every bit of restless energy to make sure everything is in its place. He even takes the time to dust, which he can honestly never remember having done in the past.

Once the place looks presentable he goes to grab a shower. The warm spray over his skin feels delicious and he relaxes, just letting the water slide over his skin. Why is the feeling of water sliding over your skin such a sensual experience, he wonders? Better yet, why hasn't he noticed it before? I suppose the old saying is true that sometimes you do need to stop and smell the roses, metaphorically speaking of course. Sometimes the rush of life makes you miss the small pleasures. Jeff smiles at the idea. "From now on once a day, you are going to find one small thing that makes you smile that you haven't noticed before because you never took the time to take it in," he mumbles under the spray as he massages conditioner into his hair.   


[](http://s161.photobucket.com/albums/t223/pyrosgf/?action=view&current=stonebar.gif)

  
Jeff isn't exactly sure how he should dress. Adam hadn't mentioned anything other than it being a tiny hole-in-the-wall. He presumes, however, that a pair of nice blue jeans and a button up shirt would suit well. As his fingers fumble with the buttons, he studies the lines of the shirt; dark coal with silver stripes running down in intervals catching the light just enough to make it shimmer.

His thoughts bumble and buzz around in his brain as he finishes the final touches to his outfit. He quickly switches into his clear lip ring and grabs his trusty emerald eyeliner, marking his eyes with steady hands before smudging the lines slightly with his pinky.

"Damn Jeff, you're doing good, not even trembling, I'm proud of you. Tonight you get a chance at something new. For pete's sake don't ruin it," he mutters as he grabs a silver chain and slides it over his head so the cool rope settles at the back of his neck, making him shiver.

Jeff's stomach rumbles unhappily and he remembers that in all of his haste to prepare for tonight, he'd forgotten to eat. Somehow the only thing he'd managed to consume today had been black coffee. With that thought in mind and a glance in the mirror he grabs his toothbrush, loads it with toothpaste, and proceeds to let the mint flavor flood his mouth as he brushes every last trace of coffee from his teeth and tongue. When he spits into the sink, he sighs at the cool, fresh feeling in his mouth and looks back into the mirror to bare his teeth. Mmm clean.

"Can't have coffee breath if you wanna kiss that pretty boy now can you? Course not." He shakes his head at his own insanity. The talking to himself needed to stop, but in this case it reminds him of his cologne. "Yep weird thought pattern, thank you." He reaches for the white bottle and actually studies it; takes in the scrolling red letters and the trademark boat on the front like it's the first time he's looked at it. "Wow Old Spice is kind of a throwback." He laughs to himself as he unscrews the cap, dabbing a tiny amount onto his fingertip and brushing it behind each ear, the creases in his arms, and his wrists. The scent washes over him; it's manly and it reminds him of home and growing up watching his daddy shave before church on Sunday. The memory brings a smile instead of pain and he washes his hands just as he hears the soft knocking on the door.

"Coming," he calls as he quickly dries his hands and jogs out into the living room and approaches the door.

Jeff opens the door; the waft of air that rushes in is warm, and there is Adam standing and smiling expectantly.

"You wanna come in?" Jeff's southern lilt comes out with his southern manners and Adam laughs in response.

"As inviting as that is… we have an interesting evening ahead." Adam winks and backs out of his way as Jeff closes the door behind him and steps outside. Adam's scent tantalizes his nose, a mixture of something soft and enticing, he thinks to himself as he walks past him and toward the parking deck.

"So where we going?" Jeff asks, knowing that this is probably a pointless question. Adam had said they were going to Santa Monica and Jeff is sure he'd never knowingly been there, but goodness knows he could have passed through it on the roads that lead him to Los Angeles. With his knowledge of the area, he'd never know for sure.

"Well you already know it's in Santa Monica and if I tell you the name it's not like I'll be spoiling the surprise," Adam giggles softly.

"Newbie has a lot to learn," he smiles and glances at Adam as they approach his car. Jeff's now convinced that every piece of clothing Adam owns must be scrumptiously tight because those jeans don't disappoint. Nor do they hide much of anything, his subconscious purrs as he eyes Adam's crotch until he nearly runs slap into the car before catching himself.

Adam looks exactly like the cat that ate the canary, but his laughter is clear and joyful as he gazes at Jeff's blushing face. "Yep I saw that… and you already know that ain't the full experience because of last night," he smirks and opens the passenger door. "Get in, we're going to Chez Jay's."   


[](http://s161.photobucket.com/albums/t223/pyrosgf/?action=view&current=stonebar.gif)

  
The ride is filled with music and conversation as Jeff looks out the window like and excited child, and before long they're standing hand-in-hand in a parking lot just off the beach. Jeff doesn't see the ocean, but the smell of salt is strong enough in the air that he can almost taste it. The sign proclaims Chez Jay Restaurant but it's not like anything back home, Jeff thinks to himself as he takes in the quirky little building.

He smiles because this building reminds him of Adam, a little strange but there is something oddly charming about its swirled seashell and underwater painting and the large helms wheel that he walks past as he nears the door.

If anything, the inside is even more eccentric with a yellow and red awning coming out of the wall on the right and a very similar contraption of red and yellow fabric framing the top of the bar to the left. The crimson booths look small and inviting, however, and the food smells delicious to Jeff's empty stomach as a very friendly waitress seats them and gives them menus.

"Do you know what you'll be having today?" Her voice bubbles with happiness and Jeff wonders to himself why everyone doesn't love his or her job this much.

"Just a Caesar salad with chicken and a water for me please," Adam says as Jeff quirks a brow at him. "Had a heavy lunch earlier and want something light for dinner," Adam explains, although Jeff isn't sure why he feels the need to justify it.

The waitress looks over at Jeff expectantly. His eyes dart to the menu for a moment to focus on the first non-salad item with meat.

"Umm I'll have the quesadilla with chicken please…" His eyes flicker down again. "Oh and the sautéed mushroom bottoms and a water please?" He looks sheepishly over at Adam as the waitress nods and walks away. "I haven't eaten today… I think I was too excited," Jeff admits before taking a moment to look around the room.

"Interesting little place isn't it?" Adam says, casting a glance toward Jeff's wandering eyes.

"Toto, looks like we're definitely not in North Carolina anymore," Jeff laughs and shakes his head. "This is seriously nothing like we have back home, but I like it."

"I was hoping you would," Adam says as he extends his hand across the table to brush the top of Jeff's hand. Jeff's eyes flutter down at the sensation to see chrome-colored nails stroking his hand and he grasps Adam's fingers tenderly and looks closer. His curiosity must be obvious because Adam relaxes his hand so that his palm rests flat on the table and Jeff gazes intensely at the intriguing pattern of freckles.

"You know by now that my natural hair color isn't lavender… and I'm sure _those_ are a dead giveaway to my natural color," Adam sighs.

"They bother you don't they?" Jeff asks softly. "You can change everything else but those you can't hide, and you shouldn't because they're fascinating. You're really gorgeous and you'd still be no matter your hair color, Adam," he says honestly as he finally catches Adam's eyes, and for the first time he sees insecurity behind that confident mask.

"Yeah they do, and you're the first person I've ever been around that has seemed to really enjoy them." Adam smiles, his eyes reflecting Jeff's fascination as he looks down to his own hand.

"You know, my momma always said freckles were angel kisses." Jeff grins at the memory. "So you must've been really loved by those angels."

"Really? I've never heard that. That's a really cool way of explaining them to a child," Adam replies just as the waitress comes holding a tray with their dinner. She cheerfully hands them each their water and plunks down their plates in front of them as the delicious aromas fill the air.

"Need anything else?" she asks, and her tone for some reason reminds Jeff of the Care Bears.

"Nah I'm good, Adam?" Jeff inquires.

"I'm good, too, thanks," Adam says as he begins pouring the dressing over his salad.

"Well if you need anything just let me know. I'll be back to check on you guys in a few," she says and then turns and scampers to the bar.

They eat in near silence, only speaking about how delicious the food is. Though Jeff feels that Adam needs to try the mushroom bottoms so he cuts off a piece and leans over the tiny table with fork in hand. He beckons until Adam finally relents and takes the offered bite, a small amount of juice coating his bottom lip in the process. Adam closes his eyes as he savors the offered morsel. Jeff loves that look of pleasure and enjoyment on Adam's face.

"Delicious," Adam purrs as his tongue reaches out to clean his bottom lip.

Jeff smiles, and then continues devouring his dinner. When both of their plates are clean, their waitress pops in to retrieve them. "Dessert?" she chirps.

"Wanna share something Adam?"

"I've never actually had dessert here before." He looks up at the waitress with a grin. "You got something chocolaty?

"Chocolate mousse cake? It's sinfully delicious," she giggles.

"You eat chocolate right Jeff?"

"Yep, every good southern boy loves him some chocolate," he drawls as he bats his lashes at the waitress innocently.

"Alright guys coming right up. Two forks alright with you both?" she inquires with a sweet smile.

"Yes please," they say in unison and then dissolve into a fit of giggles.

The conversation carries and soon the waitress returns with the tastiest looking thing Jeff thinks he's ever seen. The piece of heaven has a dollop of whipped cream and two half strawberries for garnish. Perfect, Jeff thinks as he watches her place it between them. When she's gone Jeff reaches out and nabs a strawberry-half and with a wicked little smile, he brushes it along Adam's lips. Adam parts his lips and envelopes the strawberry, fingers coming up to wrap around Jeff's wrist, holding his arm in place as he chews the decadent fruit. Jeff watches as those beautiful lips part again and wrap around his thumb, laving the fruit's remnants from it before moving on to his forefinger. When Adam releases his wrist, he gives a faux-innocent smile as he picks up the other half of the strawberry and presses it against Jeff's lips.

These little exchanges continue all through the dessert, feeding each other, each piece of chocolate cake consumed as they exchange heated looks over the table. When they're finished, Jeff hurriedly pays the tab.   


[](http://s161.photobucket.com/albums/t223/pyrosgf/?action=view&current=stonebar.gif)

Adam starts the car and as they pull out of the parking lot, Jeff reaches for Adam's hand.

"Your place or mine?"

"This date isn't over yet, Jeff, I still wanna take you to the beach. Now is the perfect time too, sunsets in Santa Monica just happen to be the most beautiful in the world," Adam says as if he's convinced that it's a fact.

"Really now, my hero the sunset expert. I must be lucky," Jeff laughs as Adam makes a turn and soon there's ocean as far as the eye can see.

Adam parks the car and gets out quickly, opening the door for Jeff which makes him giggle.

"A Cali boy with manners, who knew?" Jeff teases as he takes Adam's hand.

They take their time strolling down the beach until they reach a piece of driftwood that had been stranded by the tide. Jeff sits in the sand resting his back against the wood and beacons Adam to sit between his legs. He sighs as Adam settles with his back against Jeff's chest and they watch in a comfortable silence as the day slowly dies as the sun sinks slowly into the horizon, casting a fiery hue on the water. So many shades of orange, pinks, and purples as the light fades. Dusk is upon them and they finally stand.

"You're right. It is more beautiful here." Jeff presses a tender kiss to Adam's lips before making their way back up to the beach to Adam's awaiting car.

Tonight is going to be a new beginning, Jeff thinks to himself with a smile.


	4. Bed of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night together.

They spill into Adam's apartment a short time later, lips locked and hands desperately searching each other's bodies as Adam pins Jeff against the door. He pulls back a fraction, his teeth toying with Jeff's lip ring before his heated blue eyes focus on the smaller man. "Jeff… is this okay… will you… will you love me?" he breathes against soft lips, their bodies so close that Adam's aching length is pressed into Jeff's hip.

Jeff searches Adam's face and for several seconds the words won't come. He sees the desperation in Adam's eyes, but at the same time he sees something warm and caring, not like any other man he's been with. It takes his breath away and he nudges Adam's chest gently with his hand. Jeff takes a shuddering breath when Adam finally takes a step back. Without that beautiful body against him, his mind feels clearer. Does he want to have sex with Adam? Yes. Is it too soon in their relationship? He looks into Adam's eyes and sees love and trust there.

"You know I will love you." Jeff smiles and brushes his hand gently across Adam's cheek, his heart warming as Adam nuzzles his palm.

"I was kinda hoping you'd say that." Adam's body visibly relaxes and in that moment Jeff realizes that Adam was nervous.

He closes the distance between them and Adam wraps his warm fingers gently around Jeff's wrist, tugging him down the hall and stopping promptly at the first closed door. Jeff isn't sure what's going on when the taller man moves behind him to nuzzle his ear. "Open the door."

Jeff reaches out, turns the knob and pushes it softly, letting the door swing on its hinges. He gasps at the sight before him, but it's Adam's voice that sends shivers down his spine.

_"I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses"_ Adam's voice caresses his skin as he sings.

He wants to cry as he looks around the room. Adam must've spent hours setting this up, and he feels his heart lurching as he takes in the details. Black sheets peppered with red rose petals, their fragrance caressing his nose, and candles set on every flat surface the eye can see. He feels the warmth of Adam leaving him and hears a soft click. It's just enough to bring Jeff out of his daze and he watches as Adam floats through the room, lighting candle after candle, and when he flips the light switch off the room is bathed in soft warmth. The flames somehow make him think of Adam; pure and good just like those flames casting dancing shadows across the room. A beacon of light in the middle of the darkness, Jeff thinks as Adam pulls him into an embrace and backs him to the bed until they tumble onto it.

The room is silent as they delve into each other, lips and hands searching for purchase. Soon unsteady fingers fiddle with difficult buttons; they struggle against one another until every stitch of clothing they were wearing is thrown about the room and they continue to explore one another.

The time drips away like the wax of the candles and while Jeff enjoys the lips pressed against his neck and the weight of Adam's body pressed against him, he needs to take charge. Adam wants to be loved and Jeff wants to give him every part of himself and so much more tonight. With one swift movement, Jeff flips them so that Adam is lying flat on his back beneath him. Lavender hair spreads out like a halo and their eyes lock on each other.   


[](http://s161.photobucket.com/albums/t223/pyrosgf/?action=view&current=Rosebar.gif)

  
A rainbow frames his beautiful face as those searing emerald eyes bore into Adam's. How can Jeff be real? This beautiful creature who doesn't have any idea just how special he is. Tonight he will know he's special, Adam ponders to himself as he brushes a hand over Jeff's broad shoulders. How did this gorgeous man end up here, so pretty with that full bottom lip and that lip ring? _Meow,_ his mind stutters as he reaches up to tongue the ring before delving into Jeff's mouth, savoring everything that is purely him.

"God you make me feel so small. Your body is amazing, you're amazing Jeff," Adam rambles as Jeff kisses down his body.

He can't help the slow whine that erupts from his throat as Jeff completely avoids his aching erection, instead opting to lick and suck on his balls before creeping lower. _Oh god!_ he chants in his head, only tiny gasps leaving his lips when Jeff brushes a skilled tongue against his sensitive opening. Adam squirms into the bed as strands of hair that remind him of Skittles brush over his straining length. Jeff presses his tongue enthusiastically at Adam's opening until his body relaxes to the invasion.

Adam thrashes, the next several minutes slipping by as Jeff's forearm pins him against the bed, and then the center of his universe, that deliciously warm tongue disappears and slips away. When Adam opens his eyes, he wants to melt because Jeff is perched between his legs with a devilish smile and he licks a long stripe up Adam's dick, his smile becoming wider as Adam's hips buck forward.

"Please, Jeff… please," Adam begs, because he's pretty sure if Jeff doesn't get inside him soon that he might come just from sheer sensory overload. At every point that their bodies meet, Adam feels the energy pouring from Jeff's skin and it's a delightful euphoria that consumes him and intensifies when Jeff looks up at him curiously.

"Adam…lube, condoms?"

"Nightstand, top drawer," he pants and watches Jeff roll from the bed. The crimson petals that stick to Jeff's sun-kissed skin entrance him, and when the rainbow-haired southern boy returns with the bottle and a condom, Adam hungrily pulls him down. The shorter body lying flat against him feels sinful to Adam as he rakes his nails up Jeff's back, catching a few innocent petals along the way and their lips meet once more.

Things are just starting to heat up when Jeff pulls away with a laugh. "How am I supposed to get you ready for me like this?"

Adam ponders this for a moment and when his lust-filled mind finally puts two and two together, he immediately relinquishes his hold. When Jeff moves, Adam slides up the bed, his head hitting the pillows as his legs fall open in invitation.

"So pretty," Jeff sighs and Adam jumps slightly when he hears the cap on the lube pop. Calm down, you're acting like a nervous little virgin and Jeff needs this, Adam thinks to himself as he tries to calm the flutters in his stomach. _Perfect._ It has to be perfect for Jeff. Adam is so distracted by his thoughts that the brush of cold against his opening is a shock.

"Jeff," he whimpers as he feels the delicious pressure of a finger pressing into him.

"Shh, it's okay, relax," Jeff murmurs softly.

Adam relaxes slightly as the slow burn turns into a fiery heat of something more than pain. When Jeff slides in a second slick finger, Adam feels those nimble digits curling, searching, until they… "Oh there," Adam whines. As those fingers tease him into oblivion, he distantly picks up on the rattling of a condom packet. He opens his eyes and watches as Jeff somehow manages to remove and roll down the condom with one hand.

"Ready?" Jeff asks as he removes his fingers. Adam's eyes are transfixed by the sight of Jeff pouring an ample amount of lube down his condom-covered cock. Next time I want to taste him, _wonder if he tastes like skittles._ It's a chuckle in his mind that is quickly silenced by the feeling of Jeff's cock brushing his slick entrance. Jeff brings Adam's long legs over his shoulders; Adam gasps and his toes curl when Jeff pushes and their eyes lock. Then he relaxes and Jeff slips inside.   


[](http://s161.photobucket.com/albums/t223/pyrosgf/?action=view&current=Rosebar.gif)

  
His hips halt as he focuses on Adam's face. He finds no traces of pain there, but the lavender-haired minx is panting, his eyes blown as he looks up at Jeff with wide trusting eyes.

"Please… Jeff… please… I'm okay… just move." The words fall from Adam's lips, air rushing quickly in and out of his lungs.

Jeff grasps Adam's hips and he takes everything in; Adam's skin like porcelain, the candles casting a glow on its freckled surface, and god he looks like a piece of art, hair spilled out and his body framed by blood red petals. Just as Adam begins to whimper again, Jeff pushes in slowly. Adam sighs and Jeff leans in to kiss the beautiful man beneath him. The simple pleasure of kissing consumes him and before he realizes it his balls are nestled against Adam's soft skin.

"Mmm so good, Adam," Jeff drawls, his accent thicker as he relaxes into the bliss. He watches Adam's fluttering lashes as he pulls out and thrusts slowly back in.

"Oh Jeff… mmm… you feel…" Adam's voice trails off as Jeff's grasp on his hips tightens.

Jeff's body is on fire and it's taking every ounce of his self-control to keep this soft and slow, but Adam's wails in response to the steady movements are helping to curb Jeff's desperation to fuck him into the mattress.

That beautiful blue-eyed angel bows up to meet every thrust, and Jeff groans at the sight of his dick disappearing into Adam's tight heat. Their bodies give and take from one another like some sensual dance and with every movement Jeff feels himself getting closer to toppling over the edge.

The slow burn in his gut causes his eyes to flicker shut and his rhythm begins to falter, hips snapping into Adam, unable to keep from slamming into the decadent angel. They both cry out together and it's in that precious moment that Jeff feels Adam's muscles clench around him. His eyes snap open in shock as he realizes just how close Adam is.

"Jeff," Adam pleads desperately.

Jeff knows exactly what Adam wants. He pulls out almost entirely from that willing body and gives one sharp, angled thrust back in. Adam's eyelids flutter as he opens his mouth in a silent scream, air rushing from his lips. Jeff's body shudders and he watches Adam's untouched cock spill copiously onto his stomach while Adam thrashes against the bed. Adam's lips form a perfect 'o' and his eyes finally open. It's then that Jeff thrusts into his body with short needy, thrusts until he feels himself falling, releasing his essence into Adam's still contracting center.

Jeff collapses onto the taller man, his face borrowing into Adam's neck as his breathing slowly calms. He pulls out, ties off the condom and looks at Adam questioningly.

"Just toss it in the floor…we can pick it up later," Adam says, his voice still rough with pleasure.

"Mmmhmm," Jeff breathes as he tosses it to the side of the bed.

Adam reaches up, pulling Jeff back down and their bodies tangle as lavender strands mix with a rainbow. It's in this bliss that Jeff smiles.

"Thank you for this, for accepting me, for letting me… for tonight. I've never been able to do this before and it was beautiful… it's beautiful Adam… you're beautiful," Jeff says softly. "This was the first time I didn't have to worry about keeping up appearances."

Adam brushes Jeff's cheek and catches his eyes. "Not everyone is going to judge you, and you should really give your family a chance. Oh, and while we're talking about how beautiful tonight was, I have to tell you that you're only the second guy I've ever bottomed for, but I trusted you and I wanted that. So thank you for giving me such a beautiful memory, Jeff." Jeff smiles as those words sink in, but soon his eyelids are much too heavy and he closes them.  


[](http://s161.photobucket.com/albums/t223/pyrosgf/?action=view&current=Rosebar.gif)

  
Adam smiles at Jeff's sleeping form as he gets up. He turns on the bedside lamp and makes sure each candle is out before heading to the bathroom. As he cleans up with a washcloth, he looks at himself in the full-length mirror.

"Well Adam, it looks like you found the perfect guy, but man…really, a bed of roses?" he chuckles to himself. "I'm glad he liked it though. Finally someone to appreciate my romantic side," he mutters as he picks off a few stray petals. He drops the washcloth in the sink and as soon as he climbs back into bed, Jeff spoons his warm body against him.

Sleep soon settles over his consciousness.

The feel of fingers brushing Adam's skin pulls him from the haze of dreamland, and when he opens his eyes, sparkling emeralds are looking at him hesitantly.

"Morning," Adam says with a smile.

"Mornin'," Jeff sighs. "Listen, what you said last night got me to thinking about home and I was wondering if I could borrow your phone?" Jeff wrings his hands nervously in his lap and Adam reaches for his jeans that somehow ended up right beside the bed. Without a word, he hands the cell phone to Jeff and waits for him to get up and leave the room. "Can you… umm… do you mind if I stay in here… I don't think I can do this alone," Jeff says.

"Sure." Adam grabs Jeff's hand and watches as he dials the number. He holds his breath and hopes with all his heart that this won't cause Jeff an ounce of pain.

Adam can hear the phone ringing on the other end and he sees Jeff tense when a male's voice answers.

"Hello?"

"Matt?" Jeff breathes into the phone, and Adam winces as Jeff squeezes his fingers just a hair too tight.

"Oh god, Jeff," the voice boomed loud enough that Adam could hear the pure relief in the man's voice and tears begin to roll down Jeff's face.

Adam smiles at him and whispers, "told you they'd come around."

Jeff's answering smile tells him everything he needs to know. He lets out a sigh of relief as the man that drifted into his life on a wind of pain finds solace in a call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.


End file.
